Eris' Daugther
by 105maddie105
Summary: When Eris, the goddess of discord, has a demigod daughter, a curse is set into motion. A curse that the daughter has to break before her 16th birthday. Or else, she dies. Follow Lyra as she attempts to break the curse. Percy x Annabeth, OC x OC Rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Lyra

**_Lyra_**

I stepped out of the bus and onto the school campus. Third school this year. Don't mess this up. I thought, clutching my books to her chest. I was nervous. I didn't know why, but, everywhere I went, I always seemed to run into trouble. I took a deep breath, then went to the front office to get her schedule.

"Hi! I assume you're Lyra Strife?"the friendly office worker asked. I took a step back. She really had thrown me off guard. But, I smiled timidly.

"Yes. I'm Lyra."I said, looking down at my shoes. I was in the school uniform and it was incredibly itchy. I had to resist the urge to scratch. She smiled back and moved to a computer.

"Well, I'm Maria. I work in the office for first period. My mom's the principal."she explained, typing my name in. I nodded and listened to her ramble on about the school. .At least people are friendly. I thought to myself. Maria handed me my schedule and I went to 1st period. Spanish. Great. I'm dyslexic so learning English was hard enough. Spanish was going to be even harder.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the classroom door. The teacher, a Mrs. Lopez, opened it and allowed me inside.

"Class, this is Lyra Strife, a transfer student from Northpoint Academy. Tell us a little about yourself Lyra."she said in a thick Spanish accent. Oh no. I thought. I hated talking in front of people.

"Well...um...I love to read...and write...even though...I'm not very good at it. I was in...the drama club...at my old school. I'm...dyslexic...and I have...ADHD."I said, trying you make the words form together. Students chuckled at little. They could tell I was nervous.

"Well, take a seat Lyra."Mrs. Lopez said. I nodded and sat in the back corner. Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now they think you're an idiot. Way to go Lyra. I thought, putting my head down. I really wanted to go home.

"Lyra. Come here please."Mrs. Lopez said. I sighed. I was almost out the door. I put on a smile and went to her desk.

"I noticed earlier that you said that you were dyslexic. I know this class may be a bit challenging for you but I am here to help whenever you need me."she said all cheerfully. Suddenly, I had the urge to run. To run away. Away from her. I slowly backed away from the desk. She smiled, almost like she could sense my terror. Like a dog. And, that's what she started morphing into. A huge enormous black dog. With steel paws.

"What? Have you never seen a Pesanta before, chica?"she,it,asked. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. But, she was faster and I didn't know my way in this school. I pushed down some double doors. I stopped at looked around. It was the gym.

"I don't like playing with my food Lyra."she growled. Food?! I thought, running up the bleachers, two at a time. But, she caught me at the top, keeping me pinned to the wall. She opened her jaws and I screamed.

An arrow lodged in her head and she dissolved into dust. I slid down the wall and began to cry. Someone wrapped a blanket around me. I looked up. It was Maria.


	2. Maria

_**Maria**_

Lyra wouldn't stop crying. I sighed in frustration. _She's not going to make it at camp long._I thought to myself. I knew she couldn't help it though. She was just attacked by a Pesanta. A Pesanta is an enormous dog with steel paws that'll sit on your chest and give you horrible nightmares. So, why was it in the school?I thought, staring out the window of the taxi.

"Ummmm...we missed my house."Lyra said timidly. I smiled. _About time she noticed._

"I know. I'm taking you to your new home."I told her reassuringly.

"What? But, my mom and my dad..."

"They know what's going on. My mom contacted them. They knew that it was only a matter of time."I cut her off.

A moment of silence.

"Maria, what's going on? What was that thing? Why did it want to eat me?"she asked. My eyebrows raised and I looked at her. She had spoke confidently. _Well, that's a first._I thought, smiling. She smiled back. I sighed.

"Look, Lyra. That thing back there was a Pesanta. It's originates from a Catalan legend. It didn't want to eat you. It wanted to eat your nightmares and fear. That's what Pesanta's do. Don't worry though. She won't be coming out of the Tartarus for a while."I said, reassuringly. She seemed confused.

"The Tartarus? That place in the Underworld?"she asked. _At least she knows a little Greek mythology._I thought.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Chiron will explain everything."I reassured her. I smiled as the taxi stopped. I paid the man and walked up the hill.

"Lyra, welcome to Camp Half Blood."


End file.
